Remembered Love
by Seth622
Summary: After saving Natsu from a mission, Lucy loses all her memories and forgets the man she loves. Taking advantage of this, Gray moves in and tries to steal Lucy away from Natsu. But when Lucy remembers him, she finds out he died to restore her memories. What happens three years later when he comes back from the dead? Read and Review! I don't own any of the characters!
1. It took death to remember you

Three years ago, Lucy Heartfilia lost all her memories, forgetting everything and everyone she knew, especially the man she loves, Natsu Dragneel. Gray, having feelings for the celestial mage, takes advantage of the situation and tries to steal Lucy away from Natsu, taking every opportunity and not giving Natsu a chance. At first it works and Lucy starts to fall for the ice mage, despite the fact that Loki told her that Natsu was her boyfriend. As time goes, Lucy begins to slowly regain her memories, mainly her memories of her and Natsu, but Gray still plans to win Lucy's heart no matter what. Not wanting to lose Lucy to the ice stripping jackass, Natsu, along with Wendy, Gajeel, and Team Shadow Gear go to Mt. Zonia to retrieve the Dragon's Eye (a diamond encased in a glass sphere with the top part showing, giving it the appearance of an eye). The Fairy Tail mages were successful in obtaining the eye, but at a terrible price.

Year X791 Fairy Tail Guild

The guild doors slammed open, revealing Team Shadow Gear, Wendy, and Gajeel with something that appears to be a large sack on his shoulders. But Natsu was nowhere to be seen. Where could the fire mage be?

"Levy! Wendy! Your back!" Lucy ran up to her best friend whom she somewhat remembered but stop when she noticed that she, Jet, Droy, and Wendy were all crying, except for Gajeel.

"You guys?" She didn't get an answer, this made her and the rest of the guild worried. Makarov, who saw this, walked over to them.

"Levy, what happened? And where's Natsu?" The guild master asked with a worried face, seeing that Levy started to cry harder.

"I think it's best (sniffle) to tell you (sniffle) after Lucy uses this." Levy takes out the Dragon's Eye and shows it to Lucy.

"What is it?" Lucy asks curiously.

"Wait that's the Dragon's Eye isn't it? How in the world did you ever get this?" Makarov asks. He was impressed that they could retrieve something so powerful while at the same time mad since the Magic Coucil forbade anyone but themselves and members of the Ten Wizard Saints to set foot on Mt. Zonia

"I'll tell you everything, but use this on Lucy. She will regain all her memories once she looks into the Dragon's Eye." Makarov was looking at Levy with both a serious but understanding face.

"Very well. Lucy." He looks at her.

"Okay."She takes the eye from Levy and did what she was required to regain her memories. As she looked into it, the eye started to glow a brilliant color of white and illuminated the room. After a few minutes, the light faded and Lucy had a big smile on her face. All her memories came back to her. Her memories of Natsu were the ones thatmade her really happy.

"I remember. I remember. Everyone! I remember!" Lucy shouted out with her hands in the air. Lucy hugged Levy, but noticed that she was still crying.

"Levy, what's wrong?"

"Lucy (sniffle) do you remember Natsu now?"

"Of course I do! He's my boyfriend! The man I love so very much! Levy! You guys! Thank you so much! I finally remember Natsu! I finally remember who I really love!" Upon hearing this, Gray scowled in defeat, knowing he lost to Natsu again. He wanted Lucy to love him, he wanted to win her heart so bad even though he knew that Natsu wasn't going to let that happen and would do anything to get Lucy to remember him. The ice mage punches a nearby support beam out of anger and frustration.

'Why the hell couldn't you have just let me be her boyfriend flame-brain?!' Gray asked in his mind.

"Hey wait, where is he? Didn't he go with you?" She asked as she turned her head and looked for him.

"Lucy, let's sit down and talk." Lucy nodded and walked with Levy over to one of the tables and sat down. Wendy sat next to Lucy, Jet & Droy stood next to their teammate, Gajeel just sat on the floor, placing the sack down as well.

"Levy, tell me what's wrong. What happened? Why are you, Wendy, Jet & Droy crying? And where's Natsu?" Levy looked at her friend with more tears falling from her eyes.

"Lucy, the Dragon's Eye was guarded by a diamond dragon, and as you know (sniffle) only dragon slayers (sniffle) can kill a dragon, which is why Natsu asked Gajeel and Wendy to come along since all three of them are dragon slayers. But..." Levy tried to finish but faltered.

"But what?"

"Salamander beat the dragon, but it was too much for the guy." Lucy turned her attention to Gajeel.

"Too much for...What do you mean?! Where is he?! Where is Natsu?!" Lucy asked in a serious but worried tone.

"Salamanders dead. He died after he killed the dragon." Gajeel bluntly said. Lucy's eyes widen in shocked.

"WHAT?!" She yelled out, followed by her guildmates who were shocked at what they heard. Even Gray was surprised.

"Lucy, Natsu's dead. The dragon was beyond powerful, almost at the same level as Acnologia. Natsu came up with the most dangerous idea that cost him his life when he ate the diamond from the dragon, some melted iron from Gajeel, and some Air from Wendy.

_-Flashback-_

_Levy woke up after being knocked by an energy blast created by Scylla. She saw Jet and Droy knocked out next to her and the three dragon slayers on the ground, laying in front of the diamond dragon._

_"You pathetic humans! You think you can beat me?! The great Scylla?!" The diamond dragon asked in an arrogant tone. She looked at the three dragon slayers that were laying face down on the ground, and noticed the familiar magic energy that flowed through their bodies._

_"Grandeeney. Metalicana. And Igneel. Ah yes, that's why your presence is similar. Those three must have taught you dragon slayer magic." She laughs maniacally.  
_

_"W-What's so funny?" Natsu asked while trying to get up.  
_

_"You three. Just because you know how to use dragon slayer magic, you think you can beat me." Scylla laughs again once more._

_"Your not dealing with any kind of dragon you know! Those weaklings don't even compare me! And to top it off, you having the same type of magic as them makes you twice as weak!" As soon as Natsu heard what she said about Igneel, he really wanted to punch her lights out. Not for insulting his magic, but for insulting the one who taught it to the fire mage. Same goes for Wendy and Gajeel. So without warning, Natsu asks Wendy to give him a portion of concentrated air. He also asks Gajeel to give him a piece of metal, which the fire mage melts a little. Lastly he took the diamond that came off of Scylla. Everyone wondered what he was planning, until he ate all the three materials and like the Etherion & the Flame of Rebuke, absorb the magic power into his body and entered Dragon Force. (Now normally eating other elements will affect a dragon slayers body if he/she eats one different element, but eating three will grant the dragon slayer a triple Dragon Force energy boost at the cost of his/her life.)  
_

_"Salamander! What the hell?! Don't you know what happens when you eat other elements?!" Gajeel yelled out questionably.  
_

_"Natsu-san! You'll die!" Wendy screamed out with tears flowing. _

_"It's okay. If sacrificing my life is what it takes to defeat Scylla, get the Dragon's Eye, and restore Lucy's memories, than I'll take the risk." He says while his closing his eyes slowly.  
_

_'Lucy, I wish you remember who I am, but if giving my life up is the only way for you to remember me, then so be it. Lucy, I love you.' Natsu says in his mind with tears streaming down his face. He wipes his tears away and began charging at Scylla._

_"Dragon Slayer Magic- Delta Dragon Arts: Crimson Lotus Phoenix Blade!" Natsu yells out before being engulfed in the magic he absorbed and makes contact with Scylla._

_"NOOOOOO! AAAAHHHHH! NOT LIKE THIS!" Scylla yells out in pain as the power of the dragon force plus the multiple magic energy emanating from Natsu was too much for her. _

_'Goodbye. Lucy' was the last thing that Natsu said in his mind for he knew this was the end for him._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _

_-End of Flashback-_

He used all the magic he consumed and entered Dragon Force. But using that power while using different elements affected his body and eventually the power was too much. He knew that doing something so reckless might kill him, but he said if that's what it took to get the Dragon'e Eye, then he would risk it. He didn't want to lose you. He didn't want you to love someone else. In your case, you started to fall for Gray. Natsu was heartbroken when Loke and I told him. That's why he asked me to find a way to help you regain your memories, before it was too late. There wasn't anything we could for Natsu. We're so sorry Lucy. We did the best we could to help him, but Wendy's Sky magic couldn't save-"

"NO! YOUR LYING! THERE'S NO WAY HE WOULD DIE LIKE THAT!" Lucy screamed out loud making everyone cringe. After her outburst, Gajeel opened the sack he had on his shoulders earlier, and revealed the fire mages lifeless corpse. Everyone gasped, some of them screaming in horror. He was severely injured, his Fairy Tail mark was gone, he had a huge x-shaped scar on his chest, and his left arm had large cuts. The scarf that Igneel gave him had holes on it and had blood stains on it. His hair was also covered in blood with a few strand of hair still having the pink color that Lucy loved so much. Her eyes filled with tears. She couldn't believe what she was looking at. Natsu. Her boyfriend. The man she fell in love with but forgot. She felt like a knife stabbed her in the heart. Natsu died, just so that Lucy could remember him. Tears streamed down her face as she realized the mistake she almost made. She almost fell in love with Gray. She walked over to Gajeel, knelt next to the corpse, and started crying as she grabbed Natsu and held him in her arms.

-Flashback-

_"Do you really want to know who Natsu was to you?" Loke asked._

_"Yes. Was he someone important?" Lucy asked._

_"Natsu was your boyfriend." _

_"He was?!" _

_"Yes, you two were dating but you gave up your memories to save him from dying."_

_"I see."_

_"Natsu doesn't want to lose you Lucy but he didn't tell you that he was your boyfriend since you had enough to deal with." said Levy._

_"What if I like someone else though?" _

_"What?! Who?! Gray?!"_

_"Maybe."_

-End of flashback-

'This isn't happening! This isn't happening!' Lucy said in her mind as she remembered what she had said to Loke and Levy.

"No. No. Natsu. Natsu. NATSUUUUUUUUUU!" She screamed to the heavens. Everyone in the guild started crying as well. Some of them glared at Gray with tears pouring down their faces but had eyes full of anger and sadness. They knew that he tried to steal Lucy away from Natsu, and now the ice mage's actions caused the death of the fire mage. Erza walked over to him and slapped him hard in the face, remembering how he wanted to "make things fair" and try to win Lucy's heart.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU ASSHOLE! THIS IS WHAT YOU WANTED RIGHT?! NATSU'S DEAD! THINGS ARE FAIR NOW RIGHT?!" The red-head mage screamed with tears of anger and punched Gray in the face, giving him a bloody nose, followed by a kick to the stomach, making the ice mage fall to his knees.

'What have I done?' He asked himself.

**3 days later...**

The funeral was held at the Love & Lucky guild cemetery. It was decided that Natsu would be buried right next to Jude and Layla's graves, that way Lucy can visit all three of her loved ones at the same time. The gravestone however was customized. Instead of a regular gravestone, it was a dragon statue with the Dragon's Eye in the eye socket and a plaque being held by the dragon that read:

Here lies Natsu Dragneel

Birth: Unknown - Died: July 6, X791

In memory of the fire that never burned out.

For defeating the diamond dragon Scylla, this mage has been acknowledged as one of the "Ten Wizard Saints".

A Fairy Tail mage, the son of Igneel, and a loving boyfriend.

When the council heard about this, they were furious at first, but soon realized that only a dragon slayer could kill the dragon and gave the title "Wizard Saint" to Natsu. Reading those words made everyone cry. But no one cried more than Lucy. She forgot the man she loves, she started to love someone else, despite the fact that Loke told her that Natsu was her boyfriend, and now he's dead. She had Natsu's scarf along with Happy in her arms, blaming herself for forgetting the man she loved so deeply. Gray was mostly at fault because he wanted to win the celestial mages heart while she had no memories of Natsu, but she said that she was partly to blame seeing that she started liking Gray while Natsu and the others were at Mt. Zonia.

'How could I forget you?' Lucy asks as she looks at the dragon gravestone.

"Natsu..." Lucy says as she breaks down crying.

-At the border of Magnolia-

"Gray Fullbuster, you are hereby guilty of causing the death of Natsu Dragneel, insufferable pain to Lucy Heartfilia, as well our family. You are no longer a member of Fairy Tail!" Makarov exclaimed as he removed the guild mark on Gray's chest, making the ice mage feel like a part of him left.

"And furthermore, while deciding your punishment, I will respect the guild's decision to banish you from Magnolia. You will not be allowed to set foot in Magnolia." Everyone yelled out to the ice mage telling him to leave already.

"I understand." He bluntly said before leaving until Juvia came in front of him.

"Juvia do you-" He couldn't finish as he was interrupted when she slapped him in the face.

"I'm not going with you. You went after Lucy and caused the both of us pain. I see no reason to go with you, Gray. I've lost all feelings for you." Juvia said and walked towards her guildmates, leaving the ice mage to walk to who-knows-where with his guilt, shame, and the memories of what he did that will haunt him for the rest of his life.


	2. Three years later

Three years have passed since Natsu's death, a few things have changed, but Fairy Tail was never the same without the fire mage. Erza was always away on jobs to pay Lucy's rent as she lost the will to go on jobs, Happy stayed with Wendy and Carla since 'Living in a house without Natsu didn't feel right', Romeo became distant since he lost his "Big Brother", (It's the issue Romeo had during the 7 year gap). Mirajane, Levy, and Loke (as well as the rest of her spirits) tried their best to bring happiness back into Lucy's life, but without Natsu, to her happiness didn't exist anymore. As for Gray, rumor has it that he know spends his days at Mt. Hakabe, not that anyone cared about him after what he did, but Juvia checked it out and confirmed the rumor to be true. Finally, Lucy spends her days in her apartment or at the Sola tree (Episode 50) where Natsu confessed his love to her and where the two mages had their first kiss. She would always carry an album of her and Natsu, flipping through the pages filled with pictures of the couple, remembering her times with him. She also wore Natsu's scarf around her neck (Mirajane had the holes repaired and blood stains removed), never taking it off or washing it, trying to take in what was left of Natsu's scent. At night Lucy would always cry herself to sleep before drifting off into a world dreams, dreams about her beloved dragon slayer.

-Love & Lucky guild cemetery-

It was six in the morning, the sun started rising, pouring light into the cemetery, revealing all the gravestones that were once covered in darkness. As soon as the light hit the dragon statue gravestone, a man wearing a beat up white coat was revealed to be standing in front of Natsu's grave. The mysterious man chanted some ancient spell and as he did so the Dragon's Eye started illuminating. The bright light kept getting brighter until the whole cemetery was covered in the light. It lasted for minutes until it dimmed and from that light appeared a familiar silhouette…

-Lucy's apartment-

"Princess, it's time to wake up." Virgo said as she shook Lucy to wake her up.

"Mmn..." was all that came out of the celestial mage.

"Lucy-sama, its that time again." Capricorn whispered into her ear trying to see if that will wake her up. And to no avail it worked. She sat up and looked at the calender. But as she did soon she started crying. Today was the anniversary of Natsu's death.

"Capricorn-sama. Isn't there anything we could do for her? I can't stand to see her like this anymore." Virgo asked Capricorn.

"The only thing we can do for her now is comfort Lucy-sama in her time of need." Capricorn answered.

"Come now. Let's get you ready Lucy-sama." Capricorn said as he put a hand on her shoulder. After calming down she nodded and followed Virgo into the bathroom.

-5 minutes later-

Lucy came out of the restroom, sporting a black dress with a white jacket on, she was wearing black heels, stockings, and had her keys the jacket pocket rather than around her waist held by a belt. Her hair was done in pigtails but wore a hat along with Natsu's scarf around her neck.

"Princess it's time to go."

"Okay. But first, do you think we can stop by the Guild?"

"As you wish Lucy-sama." Capricorn said as he opened the door and watched Lucy walk out with eyes covered by the hat. The two spirits walked with their friend until they reached the Guild.

-Fairy Tail Guild-

Capricorn opened up the guild doors for Lucy and as it opened everyone turned there attention to the celestial mage. Everyone greeted her as it was rare for her to visit the guild.

"It's been a while Lucy..." Levy said. Lucy tried to smile at her friend but couldn't.

"Yes it has. Sorry..." Lucy said while her head was down.

"You don't have to apologize. All of us understand. We know it's hard-" Levy was cut off when Lucy started running away while crying.

"LUCY!" Levy yelled while trying to go after her only to be stopped by Mira and Erza.

"Just leave her be. She needs to be alone right now."said Erza.

"Mmm."

Lucy kept running and running, until she reached Natsu's house and went inside, leaving the door open, little did she know someone was watching her.

"Lucy..." The man whispered.

She looked around and saw all the mementos he kept from all the missions, all the job requests that were on the wall, and all the pictures that showed the couple on dates. Out of all of them, Lucy picked up the one with the two of standing in front of the Sola Tree. Lucy began to remember when this picture was taken.

_-Flashback-_

_"Lucy, there's something that I need to tell you." Natsu said._

_"What is it?" Lucy asked._

_"Lucy, you need to know, I love you. From the first day we met, I had a very warm feeling in my heart. Since then that warm feeling started growing as I started spending time with you. And all through the good times, the bad times, and all the fights that we fought together, I've realized that your very precious to me. Next to you I'm always happy. Whenever I'm with you I always cherish every moment, but when I'm not with you my heart tells that I wanna always be next to you. I can never stand seeing you with other men and it makes me sad that I have to see you happy with some random guy that I don't know. But I understand if you don't feel the same way and that you only think of me as a friend, but that doesn't change the fact that I love you with all my heart." Natsu said while holding Lucy's hands in his. She couldn't believe what she heard. The man she loved so much actually confessed to her. HER! She was scared that he was in love with Lissana but boy was she wrong. He wasn't perfect though, he had an annoying habit of getting motion sickness, he always breaks into her house and reads her novels without asking, and he always got carried away. But seeing past all that, she knew she loved him back.  
_

_"Me too...I love you too Natsu." She said with tears in her eyes. She never felt so happy in her life until Natsu leaned to kiss her soft lips, making her even happier. She loved Natsu for a while now and finally he confessed his love to her. After a while they broke for air and hugged each other, enjoying the feeling that melted their hearts. And that feeling was love.  
_

_-End of Flashback-_

Lucy remembered that wonderful memory, which made her cry even louder.

"Natsu...I'm so sorry...I wish you were here..." Lucy said through her sobbing. The man's eyes widened in shock.

"If only I can see you one more time, so that I can tell you have much I love you. I remember you, I remember that your the one who I truly love. I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry I made you go through so much pain! I'm so sorry that I started to love someone else! And I'm sorry I forgot you!" Lucy apologized but knew that he wasn't there to listen. No one was around to listen. Until someone came from behind Lucy and held her in a tight embrace. Lucy tried escaping until she recognized the familiar warmth emanating from this person.

"There's no reason to apologize Lucy, and it's because I love you and I always will, no matter what." Lucy gasped as she knew all too well the voice she heard. She couldn't believe her ears. She breaks the hug and frantically turns around and sees...

**Cliffhanger! I have a huge math exam this week so I'll update as soon as possible.**


	3. Love returns

Lucy couldn't believe her eyes. There stood Natsu, her boyfriend, in front of her. He was fully healed, his Fairy Tail mark was back, no cuts on his left arm, no x-shaped scar on his chest, and no bloody hair. She reached for his face, cupping his cheeks gently, making sure he was real. After a while Lucy hugs him tight, to which the fire mage happily returns. They stayed in that position for a while until Lucy broke the silence.

"P-P-Please tell me t-t-t-this is real, that this i-i-i-isn't another d-d-dream…" Lucy pleaded while stammering. Natsu smiled guiltily and started stroking Lucy's hair, comforting her, letting her know that he is real and that he's back. He then breaks the hug and cups Lucy's cheeks gently, making her look at him.

"This is real Lucy. I'm back and this time for good. I will never leave you again and that's a promise I intend to keep." Natsu said while smiling at her. Lucy couldn't hold her tears back and decided to let it all out. Lucy cried into his chest and as she cried her heart out, Natsu heard her muble something that he couldn't quite make out.

"What was that?" He asked with tears begging to escape but kept them locked away.

"I said," Lucy looked into his onyx eyes before continuing. "Don't you ever do something that crazy ever again!"

"Lucy I-"

"PROMISE ME!" She hugged the fire mage tight, not wanting to let go.

"I promise you." He said while hugging Lucy as tightly as she was. "I-I-I-I thought I w-w-w-was never going t-t-t-to s-see you again. I thought I lost t-t-the love of my life. I'm sorry Natsu! I'm sorry for forgetting you. I'm sorry for almost loving someone else! I'm sor-" She couldn't finish, his lips were gently pressing against hers so she couldn't help but kiss him back. Lucy felt pure happiness flow inside her heart while kissing her loved one after three long painful years of mourning and depression. He broke the kiss after a while.

"Lucy, didn't you hear me? There's no reason to apologize. Lucy, I love you with all my heart." Natsu said before kissing her again. This time she broke apart.

"Lucy, I promise that I will never do something so life threatening ever again. I'm here for you and never will I leave you. So please stop crying, it breaks my heart to see you cry, especially since I'm the reason your crying."

"But Natsu, these are tears of joy! I'm just so happy right now!" Lucy said while smiling with tears streaming down her face.

"Okay. Hey Lucy, how about we head to the guild? I'll tell you how I came back to life when we get there."

"Okay." She said while wiping her tears. Natsu picked her up and carried her bridal style, carrying her all the to the guild.

-Fairy Tail Guild-

Everyone in the guild was ready to go to Natsu's grave, until the doors kicked open and revealed the fire mage himself! With Lucy in his arms. All the mages were in complete shock. Some of them started to tear up while others just had their mouths open. They all started to murmur to one another till Macao decided to ask.

"N-N-Natsu? I-I-I-Is that you?"

"Yeah. Your really alive?" Wakaba added in.

"Yeah." Natsu said while nodding his head and putting Lucy down. After a few seconds, Mirajane, Elfman, Lissana, Erza, Happy, Wendy, and Romeo ran up to him to hug the guy.

"WE MISSED YOU!" Mirajane said.

"WELCOME BACK NATSU-NII!" Romeo said.

"NATSU-SAN! YOUR BACK!" Wendy said.

"MY BUDDY NATSU IS BACK!" Happy said.

"COMING BACK TO LIFE?! NOW THAT'S BEING A MAN!" Elfman yelled out.

"DON'T YOU DARE DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Erza warned Natsu.

"NATSU!" Lissana said.

"Okay! Okay! I missed you guys too but…!"

"But what?"

"TOO TIGHT! TOO TIGHT! CAN'T BREATHE!" Natsu said while suffocating. They broke the group hug.

"Sorry."

"Natsu."

"Hmm. Ah Gramps!"

"Welcome home my boy!" Makarov happily said.

"WELCOME HOME NATSU!" The entire guild yelled, happy to see the fire mage.

"Thanks you guys! It's great to be back!"

"Natsu."

"Yes Lucy?"

"You said you would tell me how you came back to life."

"Now that you mention it, Natsu my boy you should tell us." Makarov said.

"Mmm. I'll tell you but you might wanna sit down since it will take me a while." Apparently the Dragon's Eye had a secondary power. It could bring back the life of either a dragon or a dragon slayer. Gray spent the last three years at Mt. Hakabe and found the ancient spell used to activate the power but at the cost of his life. The ice mage decided that giving his life up to revive Natsu was a way to show repentance towards him and Lucy. As soon as Natsu came out of his dragon statue grave, Gray turned into a spirit, and explained to Natsu everything that has happened in the three years he's been gone. He apologized for what he did three years ago. Natsu forgave him for what he did but still hated him for attempting to steal Lucy from him. Gray expected this and accepted his answer. Before the ice mage descended into the afterlife, he asked Natsu to pass on a message to Lucy and to the Fairy Tail Mages. He wanted them to know that he truly was sorry for the trouble he caused. The guild listen contently and decided that it was best to forgive and forget, after making such a selflessness decision.

"Well It's good to have you back Natsu!" Erza said and then grabbing Natsu's head to have him hit her armor.

"THIS CALLS FOR A PARTY!"

"YYYYYYEEEEEAAAAHHHH!" Everyone celebrated for the return of their dragon slayer. The party lasted until midnight. But before the party ended…

"Hey Lucy?"

"Yes Natsu?" Lucy asked. Then Natsu held her hands in his, making her blush.

"Lucy, I need to be certain of something. Do you fully remember me?"

"Of course I do."

"Then you remember how much I love you then?"

"Yes."

"In that case." He leans in to kiss her, which Lucy happily returns back.

"I decided that if there was a way to come back to life, I would ask you this question."

"And what question would that be?" Natsu smiled at the question, before getting down on one knee and pulled out a black box.

"I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life." Natsu said as he opened the box, revealing a diamond ring. (After Gray left, he headed towards a jewelery shop that was near the Love & Lucky guild and brought a ring). Lucy started to tear up, with her hands covering her mouth. She couldn't believe how this day was turning out. First she sees her beloved alive and well, then she got to kiss her loved one again. And now he is proposing to her.

"Lucy Heartfilia, I Natsu Dragneel, offer you my love, my protection, my very life now and forever. I promise you that I will never leave you nor make you cry. I also promise you that I will never do anything to cause you pain and sorrow. So will accept my proposal and marry me?" He asked while holding up the ring in front of her. Everyone was in awe, watching the fire mage propose to Lucy.

"Natsu….Yes! Yes I will!" She said hugging him while crying at the same time. Natsu put the ring on her ring finger.

"I love you Lucy, with all my heart."

"I love you too Natsu." They leaned in and kissed each other passionately. The guild cheered for the couple, happy that not only did they get back their dragon slayer, or that the celestial mage was happy once more, but that Natsu and Lucy are getting married.

-Outside the Guild-

Looking from behind the open doors, Gray was watching the whole time. He smiled knowing that he set things right, and started to disappear slowly.


	4. Happy Ending

-3 months later-

On the day of the wedding, Kardia Cathedral was filled with Fairy Tail mages sitting on the benches as well as Lucy's spirits. In the dressing room, the girls were helping Lucy get into her wedding drees and doing her make-up. When they finished, the girls looked at Lucy in awe. She looked gorgeous in her dress.

"Lucy, you look pretty!" Levy exclaimed. Lucy hugged her, tears threatening to escape.

"Thank you. Thanks everyone." Lucy sniffled.

"Lucy-san! Don't cry! You'll ruin your beautiful face!" said Wendy.

"I'm just so happy! Natsu came back into my life! He said still loves me, despite what happened three years ago and now he and I are getting married!"

"All the more reason to look beautiful on your special day!" said Erza.

"Thank you."

"Lucy! Let's get going! The wedding is about to start!" said Mirajane.

"Okay!" And with that Lucy and the girls head to the back of the church.

-At the altar five minutes before the wedding starts-

"Bickslow, were you able to get them to come?" Natsu asked.

"Hahahaha! Don't worry! They'll be here so just relax!" said Bickslow.

"Okay thanks!" Bickslow took his seat but waited for Natsu to give him the signal. Little did anyone know the fire mage had a special surprise for Lucy. The music started to play and everyone turned their attention to the back of the church, their they saw Lucy in her wedding dress.

When the music started playing, Lucy, who was accompanied by Levy (the maid of honor), began walking the aisle. Everyone looked at the blonde mage, staring in awe at how beautiful she was in her dress. Finally they made it to the altar and Lucy took her spot in front of Natsu. He smiled at her and said, "You look absolutely beautiful, Lucy."

Lucy blushed at his words. Just before Makarov proceeded to start the wedding, a small burst of light appeared, and from that light came two figures. Lucy couldn't believe her eyes, it was her mother and father.

"Mom? Dad?" She asked and they both nodded.

"How are you…?"

"Thank our soon to be son-in-law." Layla said as she looked at Natsu.

"Hehehehe. I asked Bickslow to use his magic so that they can be here today." Natsu said while scratching the back of his head.

"Natsu…" Then Jude cleared his throat before speaking.

"You'll always protect and love my little girl right?" He asked.

"Yes. I promise that I will always take good care of Lucy. I won't let her cry nor let her feel any sort of pain. I'll do anything to keep her happy and smiling. And I'll protect her with my life." Natsu vowed to Lucy parents.

"Lucy's eyes watered. Natsu was the most sweetest, kindest, and loving person she's ever met. She felt so lucky to have such a wonderful man in her life.

"Awwwww!" The crowd went.

"Well then, shall we begin?" Makarov asked. The couple nodded and took their positions.

"Ahem. We are all gathered here today on this beautiful morning, to join Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia in holy matrimony…"

-After exchanging vows to each other-

"Do you, Natsu Dragneel, take Lucy Heartfilia , as your wife? Your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"Yes. Yes I do."

"Do you, Lucy Heartfilia, take Natsu Dragneel, as your husband? Your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"Yes! I do!"

"Then, by the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Makarov smiled closing his book. Natsu leaned in to kiss Lucy's soft gentle lips, to which she happily returns. The crowd got up and started clapping for the newlyweds. Jude and Layla smiled at each other, knowing that their little girl was with a man who will look after her, and slowly disappeared.

"Bye…" Lucy whispered.

Natsu then swooped Lucy up, carrying her bridal style outside. Then he put her down and Lucy turned around to throw the bouquet behind her. The flowers landed in Levy's arms.

"Congratulations on catching the flowers Levy!"

"T-Thanks…" Levy blushed as she looked at the ground.

"Thinking about Gajeel...?" Lucy teased her friend as she whispered in her ear.

"No! I am not!" Levy exclaimed. Lucy giggled. Natsu put a hand on her shoulder.

"Let's get going, Mrs. Lucy Dragneel."

"Yeah, Let's."

Watching from the sky, was Gray. He appeared for the last time to see the wedding. The ice mage sees that Lucy is happy to spend the rest of her life with Natsu, the one she truly loves. And slowly he disappears, tearfully smiling at the couple.

-Years Later-

Seven years have passed since the wedding, and many things have changed. Natsu and Lucy are both S-Class mages & parents, they have two twins who looked liked them. A blonde boy named Ryu and a pinked hair girl named Nashi. Levy and Gajeel as well as Jellal and the new Guild Master Erza are also married. Romeo and Wendy not only formed a team but are starting to date.

"Mama!" Ryu and Nashi yelled as they ran into Lucy's arms.

Lucy giggled as she started to tickle her kids.

"Mama! Stoppit!" The twins laughed hysterically as Lucy tickled their bellies. The Dragneel family was waiting for Natsu to return from a job, and as if on cue the fire mage came through the door and made his way to his family.

"Daddy!" The twins excitedly yelled as he picked them up.

"Hey Nashi! Hey Ryu! Were you two good kids for mama while I was away?"

"Yes we were!" Natsu loved his son and daughter. They may have the same traits as their parents, but the two were wonderful kids.

"Welcome home." Natsu looked at his beautiful wife and got a welcome back kiss.

"Ew!" The twins yelled. The couple could only laugh.

"Ew huh?" Lucy asked before tickling the two once more.

"You give up?"

"Yes!" They said through there laughter. Lucy stopped and then grabbed her husband and children into a group hug. Lucy felt happiness in her heart, knowing that she wouldn't trade this happiness for anything in the world, and that she would always remember the memories she has made.

**Well guys, this is the final chapter! Hope you enjoyed this story! Sorry it took so long!**


End file.
